The Rainmaker
'The Rainmaker' is the most common name given to Tawhirimatea (or simply Tawh), a Titan who lives in the Stormlands of Barvos. He is notable is being one of the most cunning and devious of all Titans, and the brood-father of a large nation of Titans. Following the destruction of the Warp, the Rainmaker has shifted in his activities and, potentially, could be more of an active threat than before. He is considered the 'father' of the Titan population on Barvos. History When Whiro, the mad Titan, set about his plan to corrupt his brothers and destroy his parents, the vast majority of all Titans decided that seperating their parents was the best way to keep them safe from Whiro's influence - if Whiro gets hold of Rangi and Papa, he would be unstoppable. Most Titans forsaw this, and the plans to seperate the two were quickly put together. Tawh was the only Titan to oppose the idea, however, and refused to let the others seperate their Sky-Father and Earth-Mother. However, behind Tawh's back, the Titans went ahead and hid the pair without Tawh's consent. Furious, Tawh demanded to know where both parents had been hidden - when the others refused to tell him, Tawh turned on his brothers in a rage, furious at having been double crossed. When Whiro's corruptive influence began to drive all the Titans insane, however, it is believed that Tawh willingly sided with Whiro out of anger. He allowed the Eldest to twist his mind and ultimately blacken his soul. As a result, Tawh kept the majority of his sanity (unlike the others who lost their minds), and remained intelligent. Whiro's corruption magnified the anger Tawh felt towards his brothers tenfold, feeling Tawh with seething hatred towards his brothers. Present Day Tawh is now stranded on Barvos following the destruction of the Warp. Prior to its loss, however, he oversaw the arrival of several female Titans on Barvos, with whom he planned to start a large number of broods to raise the Titan population. Though not actively hostile to humanity, he remains a consistant worry as he hides out in the Stormlands. Some of his broods, most notably the Von Karstons, have even left the Stormlands altogether to form their own destiny - broods that, in some case, are more dangerous with their freedom than they were under Tawh's control. Tawh himself, however, doesn't seem to care about those broods that leave his land. Powers & Appearance Tawh is notable as being one of the few Titans who prefers to remain hidden and operate behind a string of loyal followers. These follows are mostly Titans themselves - purebreeds, that is Titans who are born from two Titan parents rather than a crossbreed like Wyatt; or a 'filthy hybrid', as Tawh would call him. Tawh and his family of Titans are xenophobic extremists, viewing half-breed Titans as the weaker, less pure race for having come from something so weak as a human. When Tawh does appear in person, however, he takes the form of a collossal skeletal dragon, coming in slightly smaller than Ruaumoko in size and pure physical power. Like all Titans, Tawh has a human form. Trivia *His most common name, 'The Rainmaker', comes from his former ability to create storms and floods. *Tawh is only slightly smaller than Ruaumoko (who remains the largest of the Titans), weighing in at roughly 8,900 metric tonnes. He has a horizontal wingspan of roughly 360 feet, and is about 110 feet tall and 250 feet long. His powers, however, are superior to Ruau's, and his cunning makes him far more dangerous of the two. Category:Villains Category:Titans